Ceiling lighting grids are known for use alone or in conjunction with acoustic panels in suspended ceilings. Such panels are typically suspended from a gridwork of frame members commonly referred to as "T-rails". The T-rails are suspended usually by wire ties from the original ceiling or ceiling framework. The T-rails intersect to define prescribed openings for receiving and supporting successive panels.
It is often desirable to span an entire ceiling area with panels, suspended one next to another in such a manner that the T-rails are hidden and no joint or seam is visible between successive panels. While this objective is desirable, many panel mounting arrangements leave undesired and unsightly gaps between adjacent panels.
Gaps between successive panels may be eliminated or controlled to maintain a visually acceptable uniformity by precisely centering each panel within its opening between the suspended T-rails. It thus becomes desirable to obtain some form of panel construction and mounting device thereon for enabling precise centering of the panel within the supporting T-rail framework.